


Antology of the Fallen Star

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, except Roger, he is well and truly dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Everyone knows the legend about Gold D. Roger, King of the Pirates, and the treasure he left behind for the new generation to find: a legendary One Piece. However, there was another treasure he cherished just as much, one that he went to great lengths to protect. Of course, due to his infamy, Marines were everywhere, trying their hardest to locate his other treasure......and destroy it. But they never succeeded. Ten years had passed since that day, and the Marines are still as relentless as ever.





	1. We Came From Ashes

There was only one rule in the world. Those who were too weak to survive often didn't survive. Those who had the strength and the power to survive, on the other hand, hit the proverbial jackpot. 

Silvers Rayleigh fell firmly into the second category. Thanks to his physical strength and his proficiency in Haki, as well as the fact that he had free access to the information his partner - Shakky - provided, he was virtually untouchable, as was anyone who lived under his protection.

This, however, didn't alleviate his worry in the slightest. Right now, he was harboring a pair of fugitives that the Marines were desperate to get their hands on. He was worried. He was worried for them.

He opened the door to his guest room. Inside was a pale woman with strawberry blonde hair, which was splayed on the bed. She was 8 months pregnant, and it showed. Rayleigh gave her a tender look, before he proceeded to sit at the end of the bed.

"How are you, Rouge?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice 

"How is he situation outside?" Rouge answered his question with her own

"Not too good, I am afraid." Rayleigh said "I am afraid that the Marines want both you and your baby dead, and they would stop at nothing to achieve it. Fortunately, thanks to Shakky, we have a plan in place to avoid that outcome. However, neither of you will be allowed to leave the premises without being accompanied by either me or a person of my choice. Are you okay with that?"

Rouge nodded, caressing her stomach tenderly

"As long as nothing happens to my baby, our baby, I am okay with anything."

-x-

It was the 1st of January, and a rather cold day at that, when Shakky breached the news in her usual blunt fashion.

"You've got a new resident of the house." she informed Rayleigh "Rouge just delivered."

"Is that so?" Rayleigh responded with the biggest grin possible "Well, let's go see our new resident, then."

Shakky shrugged nonchalantly, and led him to the bedroom where Rouge was staying.

And sure enough, it had happened. Rayleigh smiled at the sight of Rouge holding a little bundle of joy in her arms.

"What shall you name him?" Rayleigh inquired casually

"Well, it's a boy, and the name he picked for a boy was Ace." Rouge replied "So that's what his name shall be. Our baby, the product of our love."

And in that moment, contrary to the reputation he had building up over the years, Rayleigh was sentimental. Completely and utterly sentimental.

"Well, I am sure that he would grow up to be a formidable force in his own right." Rayleigh said "If we can properly protect both of you from the Marines, that is."

"I think I will re-start my information network." Shakky said "If we are going to ensure the safety of our guests, we're not gonna do it half-way."

"You have an information network?" Rayleigh raised an eyebrow

"Of course I do." Shakky huffed "I am an information broker as well, you know. I'll just have to bring my information gatherers back into gear, that is all."


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rayleigh and Rouge's old friend visits, things get a lot more exciting, and Ace gains two new friends in the process.
> 
> However, not everyone is as amicable towards them as Ace is.

It had started off as an ordinary afternoon, as the makeshift family of four ate their breakfast, as was usual.

That all changed when a couple of unfamiliar people - to Ace, at least - entered the bar. Rayleigh, however, stood up to greet them.

"Hello, Shanks." Rayleigh smiled indulgently "Why are you in these parts?"

"Just thought we'd drop by, catch up." Shanks grinned, before noticing Rouge "Oh, and Rouge is here too. All the better."

Before any kind of conversation could start, however, a group of children came.

"Hey, Ace." one of the children said "There are interesting things happening by the harbor. Might you be interested?"

Ace nodded, and they all left.

"Who is that?" Shanks turned to look at Rayleigh

"That's Ace, Roger and Rouge's son, and the unofficial leader of these kids. They're the Junior Branch of Shakky's information gatherers." Rayleigh explained

-x-

"So what's really going on?" Ace asked as soon as they were alone

"The Marines are what's going on." one of the girls - Liza - spat on the ground "They are looking for ya, again. But we ain't letting them have ya."

And sure enough, the Marines were walking all over the place, asking random people something he couldn't hear, but knew what it was they were after. 

One of the Marines came close to their hiding place, and they all jumped him, tackling him to the ground.

"What do you want?" Liza - who acted as the main interrogator - asked

"We got a tip that Roger's kid lives here, so we decided to check." the Marine stammered 

"Now who could have told you so?" Liza asked

"I......I don't know." the Marine said "Whoever it was told only the top brass."

"Well, now then, we can't let you live." Liza flashed a feral grin "You see, the kid in question is our friend, and we're rather......protective of him."

-five years earlier-

"Right, I believe that some introductions are in order." Shakky said pleasantly "Kids, meet Ace. Ace, these are the Junior branch members of my information network. I figured you could get to know them, and maybe you and them could become good friends."

"Hello." Ace said, somewhat shyly

"Hello. I am Derrick, the current leader of this branch. These are Liza, Umine, Mirai, and Sill, the other members of this branch."

Ace gave him a shy smile

"Now, would you like to join us?" Umine asked "We're playing a game......"

-present-

"We hit it off right away." Liza continued with a fond smile "And we'd like to keep what we have. But for that to happen, you'd have to die."

Having said that, she slashed the unfortunate Marine's throat open.

"Pirates have to be ruthless sometimes, Ace." she said "If all of us are going to be a successful crew in the future, we should have no qualms about doing things like this to ensure our own safety."

-x-

"I would like to introduce you to my proteges." Shanks said "These are my proteges, Luffy and Sabo."

Having said that, he vanished, leaving Ace and his group alone with Luffy and Sabo.

"They need to pass the test." Liza immediately declared 

Turning towards the newcomers, she put her hands on her hips.

"What are your intentions with Ace?" she asked bluntly


End file.
